


Ka ho'iho'i(the return)

by itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs/pseuds/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs
Summary: Steve left,it's been a month ever since and he's not feeling very well and Catherine notices it,she calls a familiar person for help...
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Catherine Rollins, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Steve's missing

**Author's Note:**

> I loved every single episode and I really hoped the boys would get a well deserved ending after everything they've been through but no,it crashed me watching the end and I leave in denial of the end ever since I saw it so I wrote my own

It's been a month since Steve left Hawaii,Catherine wakes up at the hotel in New Jersey where she and Steve were for the past month.She looks around but she doesn't see Steve in bed or bathroom.She gets up and gets ready for the day and then she gets out of the room.She doesn't see Steve there and she calls him,it goes straight to voicemail,she says ''Steve I started to worry,I know that you are way to capable to take care of yourself but you haven't came back since yesterday afternoon and you haven't called or texted either,please call back,I'm worried.''She closes and she starts calling hospitals and the police.She doesn't find anything and she decides to call Danny. 

She calls Danny but he won't pick up and then she calls Grace.Grace picks up,she says ''hi Catherine,what's up?'' and Catherine answers ''good,I know that you are at Hawaii this week and I called you because I called your father and he didn't picked up,is he there?'',Grace says ''yes,he's taking a shower,how's uncle Stece?'',Catherine says ''he's not here,I haven't seen him sice yesterday afternoon and I called to see if Danny have talked to him last night'',Grace says ''oh,wait a minute,he just got out of the shower,you can talk to him.''She sees Danny getting out of the shower and she says ''hey Danno,Catherine's on the phone'',he says ''give it to me'' and he gets the phone.He says ''he Catherine,how's Steve?'',Catherine answers''hey Danny,Steve's missing since yesterday afternoon,when he went for a run'',Danny says ''what?I'm on my way'' 

Catherine says ''wait'' but Danny already gave the phone to Grace and runs to his room to pack a bag.Grace says ''he left,I guess he's coming'' and Catherine says ''I bet,how's he doing,,he didn't sound well on the phone'' and Grace says ''well he had better days,he's not been his normal self since uncle Steve left'',Catherine says ''Danny too?'' and Grace asks''what do you mean too?'' and Catherine answers ''three days after we arrived at Jersey,Steve started showing sings of depression,he hasn't been himself since then,he sits on the couch all day and watches TV.He hasn't exercised since ysterday,when he went for a run and never came back."Grace says "I think they miss each other,Danno is his self when they talk on the phone,only then" and Catherine says "yeah,Steve too."At the same time,Danny comes down,heads to the door and he says ''tell Catherine I booked a ticket,I'm going'' and Catherine says ''I heard him.''Grace says ''see you'' and Catherine says ''see you too'' and they close. 

Danny arrives at the airport,gets on the first flight to New Jersey and he leaves.At ten thirty at night he arrives outside the room Steve and Catherine were staying.He knocks on the door,Catherine opens and he rushes inside.He says ''hey,any news?'' and Catherine says ''no,nothing,I'm really worried right now'' and Danny says ''me too,have you contacted the police?'' and Catherine says ''yes but you know it is too soon for them to do something.''Danny says ''I asked Grace tocall everyone I know here in Jersey while I was in the flight,I told Steve everyone of them before he leaves Hawaii,she called me on my way to the hotel,she told me that no one has seen him but I told him two places I liked to go when I was here,you go to the first,I go to the second,get a cab,you'll get lost.''Catherine says ''okay,those are the keys of our rental,get them.''He gets them and they leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following chapter 2


	2. Steveee...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny fiinds Steve but how?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope the text is better now,I hope you can read it easier now

Danny starts driving so fast and after seven minutes he arrives at a park.He sees Steve sitting on a bench.He runs towards him and he says''Steve,Steve'',Steve turns around,he sees Danny and he says ''hey buddy,what are you doing here?''and Danny says ''what do you mean,what are you doing here?what's the matter with you?why didn't you return to the hotel last night?''Steve says ''I don't know,I sat here after my run,I saw this view and I lost track of time'',Danny says ''it's been a whole day,you have yo eaten or drunk anything?what about your phone?''Steve gets his phone,tries to open it,he sees it doesn't opens and he says ''it closed,probably the battery died'',Danny says ''I'm calling Catherine and we go back at the hotel'',Steve agrees and Danny calls.He says ''Catherine I found him,he's fine,we're coming back at the hotel,meet you there'',Catherine says ''okay'' and they close.Danny says ''come here,we're going back.''Steve gets up,they go to the car,he goes to get into the driver's seat and Danny stops him and says ''wait,wait,what are you doing?you haven't eaten or slept,you're dehydrated,I cam't let you drive'',he gets into the driver's seat and Steve into passenger's and they leave. 

They arrive at the hotel,they get infront of the room's door.Catherine opens up.She sees Steve,she hugs him and they kiss.After that Danny says''he's dehydrated,hasn't eaten or slept,Steve drink some water and go to bed'',Steve says ''okay'',he drinks some water and he goes to sleep.Catherine says ''Danny you're tired too,you were in a twelve hour flight and then you were driving.I suggest you should go to sleep too,I'll call Grace to tell her that you're both okay.''Danny says ''thanks'',he goes to the couch and Catherine says'' hey go to sleep with Steve on the bed,I'll get the couch,you need rest',Danny says ''but...'' but Catherine says ''no buts,I insist,go'',he gets up,he goes and gets ready and he goes to sleep next to Steve on the big bed.Catherine calls Grace,she picks up,she says 'hey Catherine did you found uncle Steve?how's my dad?''and Catherine answers ''we found him,they're both fine.I want you to do me a favour.I'm bringing him back,he's not good here,he misses Hawaii and your father and even tho he thought that if he would go away he would have find what he was looking for,he was wrong.I want you to to get everyone at the house when we'll land,he needs to see his ohana'' and Grace says ''of course,call me when you'll leave so I can get everyone here.''Catherine says ''okay,goodnight'' and Grace says ''goodnight'' and they close. 

Next morning Steve wakes up,he sees Danny at his bed and he wakes him up and he says'good morning buddy,what are you doing at my bed?where's Catherine' and Danny says ''goodmorning to you too buddy,thanks for waking me up,Catherine forced me to sleep here,she said I needed rest.''Steve says ''I missed you buddy'' and Danny says ''I missed you too buddy.''They get up,they get ready and they go inside.They see Catherine serving breakfast,she says ''the groom just left,good morning guys,how are you?'' and Steve says ''I'm hungry'' and Danny says ''I bet you are,we are fine Catherine,thank you for asking''.They sit to eat. Catherine says ''I have to tell you something Steve and I don't take no as an answer.''Steve says ''ok,go ahead'' while he ats'' and Catherine says ''the last month you are not yourself Stev and when I talked to Grace,I found out that you're not too Danny,I don't know more abot you Danny but you Steve,you are depressed,you don't eat or sleep and you were sitting at a bench a whole night without eating or drinking anything or sleeping and you lost track of time.You haven't exercised this whole month and you sit on the couch all day watching TV.This is not you so we're going back to Hawaii.''They both drop their silverware and they look at her.After a while Steve says ''what?'' and Catherine says ''you heard what,you left because you thought something was missing from your life but you just needed rest.You both miss each other a lot and we all see it,even if you don't admit it.''Danny says ''I missed you,I admitted that'' and Steve says ''I missed you too Danno but depressed?'' and Catherine says ''yes,depressed,both of you,I guess we can talk to a psychologist if you don't believe.''Steve says ''there is no need for that Catherine,I'm fine'' and Danny says ''whoa,I'll stop you here,Catherine is right,you seem depressed'' and Steve says ''what are you talking about,you look depressed too.''Catherine looks at them and smiles.She knows that they are both back at their normal selves.She gets up,she grabs her plates and she says ''I'm getting tickets,we're going home.'' Steve keeps eating and Danny says "ok."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> following chapter 3


	3. Back at Hawaii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are back but they will live happily ever after?

The same night they get on a plane to return home.Next morning they arrive at McGarrett's house,they open the door and everyone was there.They says "welcome home" and Eddie runs towards Steve,he drops him down and starts liking him.Steve says "I missed you too buddy." Everyone starts hugging Steve and Catherine and Danny and welcoming them home.At the afternoon,Steve and Danny go out on a run.At some point a car stops next to them,they get guns out and they start shooting at them.Steve and Danny go to take cover behind Danny's car and they start shooting back.They kill one but someone shoots Steve on the arm.Steve falls down next to the car,Danny goes to grab him and someone shoots him.He cannot reach Steve and he gets back to the car.Steve says "Danny leave,now" and Danny says "I'm not leaving you" and Steve says "I'm gonna be fine.Go tell the others."Meanwhile the shooters are coming closer to Steve.Steve says "go,now" and Danny looks at him and when they approach him too much,he leaves. 

He looks from the mirror and he sees them taking half-conscious Steve into their car.He calls Catherine.He says "Catherine call everyone,they got Steve", Catherine says "hey Danny,slow down,what do you mean,who got Steve?" and Danny says "we were going back at the car after we finished our run and a van comes next to us and they started shooting us.They shot Steve in the shoulder,I tried to reach him but I couldn't.He told me to leave,even tho I didn't want to.I left after all and I looked at him.He was half-conscious when I left him.We need to find him,I can't loose him again."She says "calm down Danny, everything's gonna be fine.If they wanted him dead they would have killed him when you left.They want him alive,come at the HQ.We'll go on from there."Danny agrees and he speeds up.He arrives at the HQ,he goes up and he sees everyone.His phone rings.He picks up and a voice says "we got Commander McGarrett.If you want him back,you will get Daiyu Mei out of prison.You'd better hurry,he doesn't has much time,this wound on his shoulder doesn't look good." Danny says "I want proof that he's alive"and the voice turns on the camera and shows him Steve tied to a chair half-conscious.The voice says "where you arrested her,in one hour.You come alone,if you do anything stupid,I leave him to die."Danny says "ok" and the voice closes.Danny says "get her out" and he goes to Steve's desk,he hasn't left anyone touch it,he sits there and he looks at the wall. 

After two minutes Catherine comes inside and she says "I know you are worried,I'm too,we all are.Everything's gonna be fine.She's coming out of prison.You are getting her there and we catch them."Danny says "no,I am going alone to get Steve,we are not gonna do anything stupid.When he'll be safe,we chase them."In one hour he's standing where Steve arrested Daiyu Mei.She's in the back of the Camaro.A van arrives.Two men get out,he says "where's Steve?" and the first man "in the back."Danny gets Mei out and he says "get him out."Two other men get out and they hold Steve who's still half-conscious.Danny says "we meet in the middle.I give you Mei and you give me Steve."The man agrees and Danny walks with Mei on the half as well as the other two men with Steve.They leave Steve to fall to the ground and Danny leaves Mei,who runs to the van and they leave,and grabs Steve,he gets him into the car and they leave.He calls the hospital to wait for him.Meanwhile two miles away,Captain Grover,Junior and Tani stop the van and arrest everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following final chapter


	4. He found what he was looking for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the hospital,Steve's gonna be ok physically,his heart?Will he survive what will follow?

At the hospital,Steve goes into surgery and Danny is walking in circles in the waiting room.Danny says "it's my fault,I shouldn't have left him,I should have gotten him out of there" and Catherine says to him"it's not your fault,you couldn't have done anything and you heard Lou,they arrested them."A doctor comes out and she says "he's gonna be fine,we have him in a room right now."Danny says "when can I see him?" and the doctor says "now",Danny runs inside and he sees Steve,he was awake.He says "hey buddy" and Steve says "hey Danno,I told you I'm gonna be fine" and Danny says "you're nuts,you know that?"Catherine walks inside,she says "I'm so glad you are ok" and they kiss.Steve says "I'm fine,where's Mei?"and Danny says "we arrested her,we arrested them all,it was her son,the one who got you,you don't beed to think that now,relax,we can handle this."Catherine says "Danny's right,you don't need to think that now."After an hour everybody walks inside. 

The next day Steve gets out of the hospital and Danny waits for him in the car.Steve gets inside and they leave.Steve says "I'm glad I'm back Danno" and Danny says "I'm glad you're back too buddy."They arrive at Steve's house,they get inside and they see Catherine and two suitcases next to the door.Steve says "you haven't unpacked yet?" and Catherine says "I'm sorry Steve" and Steve asks "for what?" and Catherine says "I'm leaving,I have a mission."Steve looks at her and he says "ok,bye,good luck" and he goes into the kitchen.Danny says "he's been through a lot,you left him so many times,he was broken every time,even tho he never said it.I don't think he'll get past this" and Catherine says "I know,I'm sorry bye" and she leaves. 

Danny goes to the kitchen,he sees Steve looking at the sink with his one hand holding on to the counter and the other in the cast.He goes,he touches him in the shoulder and he says "I'm here for you buddy" and Steve says "I know,you always were,I shouldn't have left you like that" and Danny says "it's ok buddy."Steve says "you know Danno when I was sitting at that bench,back at Jersey,I was thinking about you" and Danny says "well I was thinking about you too,when I was sitting at our beach chairs",Steve says "I missed you Danno" and Danny says "I missed you too,I'm sorry about Catherine" and Steve says "it's fine babe,I found out what I was looking for" and Danny asks "really?" and Steve answers "yes" and Danny asks "what were you looking for?" and Steve answers "you,I didn't knew what I had until I lost it.I love you Danno" and Danny says "I love you too buddy" and they hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it,it is my first McDanno work actually but I didn't posted it here first since I wanted to post something else first


End file.
